


slipping, sliding

by kyunyo (earliegrey)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earliegrey/pseuds/kyunyo
Summary: it's become a steeper slope and we fell.(a future fic where Aomine and Kagami drift apart;comic/drabble piece)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, decided to do something different instead of writing this time around. ^v^;/ As well as writing with the illustration, well, my writing is rusty so I hope the illustrations tell the mood a bit better than the narrative, lol.
> 
> (Also the pacing might be really fast, I'm sorry orz;;;)
> 
> Also Aomine has been lightly shaded but this was done based on a stylistic choice for the comic rather than skin tone erasure. Please don't send any comments about "white-washing" or any of that sort. Thank you!
> 
> As a warning, this is sort of a "break up" piece that happens in the "future", but regardless, please enjoy~
> 
> Remember to read: LEFT > RIGHT
> 
> (mostly drawn in a response to a friend's potential angst fic; "I'm going to out-angst you," I thought, but I'm not actually sure if I did...^_T )
> 
> EDIT: moved from earliegrey -> kyunyo to differentiate between comics and fics ^q^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
